officialpmgfandomcom-20200214-history
PMG dictionary
Definitions of all the abbreviations and shorthand terms commonly used by the PMG community and firearms enthusiasts in general. 0.6 = Old Version of PMG 0.7 = Current Version 0.8 = Soon-to-be-implemented version. Current status: Still under development. AR = Assault Rifle Blend = Intergrate two parts or more together with shapes or other parts Bullpup = A weapon with the firing mechanism placed behind the pistol grip, thereby keeping the full barrel length while the overall weapon length is shortened. Clip = A device that holds cartridges in place prior to and during placing them in the magazine. Example: Stripper clip as used in the SKS, Kar 98k and Mosin Nagant or the en bloc clip used the M1 Garand. Dr. Noob = The programmer and developer of Pimp My Gun. Dr. Noob also colors the parts before putting them in PMG. DMR = Designated Marksman Rifle. Usually a regular battle rifle modified for better accuracy and longer range. Usually fitted with a sniper scope and other sniper-esque equipment. Gunsmith = Mods at Flickr PMG, RESPECT THEM! Grammar Nazi = Someone who is 'obsessed' with correcting spelling and grammar mistakes. Grouping error = When a part of your work is moved around after saving it. This can be caused by using the "Group" or "ungroup" tool (Some pieces, such as the MOE handguard get moved around alot when you ungroup them), it can also be caused by poor image quality. HMG = Heavy Machine Gun. Same as the Machine Gun except that it fires a large round, such as the .50 caliber round. MG = Machine Gun. A rapid firing weapon that fires a round that's usually a rifle caliber. These weapons have heavy barrels and a high rate of fire, as their primary role is to lay down covering fire and keep the enemy's head down. See HMG for it's heavier variant. Ninja = someone who comments on a post before the description has been added. Therefore often entirely missing the point of the post. Ninja Kitty = mythical beast that sometimes hides in the background of PMG creations, leaving large areas of white space around the work. Can only be defeated by cropping in image editing software. Nitpick = When some points out an extremely small detail/flaw. NPU = nice parts use, clever or innovative use of a part. Magazine = 1) Ammunition feeding device that holds cartridges prior to them entering the chamber. 2) Storage area for explosive material 3) Periodical publication such as Guns and Ammo see also "clip" Master Gunsmith = the admins at Flickr PMG, RESPECT THEM! Pastie = import code PMG = Pimp My Gun Preset = Any weapon or part that is already included in the app. and available to all PMG users. Some communities do not consider presets valid submissions. Rogue white shape = During building, PMG users often move aside shapes they don't need at the moment. Some delete them, others keep them in-screen just in case they might need them. Sometimes, the builder is done with his gun, and everything seems alright. However, when he downloads the .jpg image file, he notices a huge white space above his gun! What is this witchcraft? Apparently, our builder forgot to check his PMG screen for white shapes. The app sees these as a legitimate part of the gun you're building, so it automatically includes it in the screengrab. If you see a white space, it's highly likely there's a RWS (Rogue White Shape) lurking in the background. Check the background for white shapes and download the image again. Skipper Lee (also know as simply Skipper) = The main line artist of PMG. Skipper draws the parts of the weapons, after which he sends them to dr. Noob. Shape-built guns = Guns made entirely out of shapes, no other parts used in building these. SMG = Sub-Machine Gun. A rapid-firing weapon firing a pistol round, for example the MP5, which fires the 9mm pistol round. SR = Sniper Rifle. A highly accurate, high-damage rifle. Range is usually a few kilometers, as opposed to the few hundred meters of assault rifles. These weapons fire a larger and heavier round than other weapons. Tacticool = When a weapon is overly "Tactical" or is designed to look 'too' cool. When a weapon is 'tacticool' it is often because of an over-use of rails, attachments and unrealistic/inpractical features. They are usually presets. WIP = Work In Progress WoE= Wall of Excellence